Boarding School & Dangerous Love  Harry Styles FF
by LMK18
Summary: Jess and Her brother are sent to boarding school for a year. When Jess ends up mixing her phone up with Harry Styles in a shop she is forced to see him again. However when Jess and Harry's relationship becomes good their love becomes dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - HS Fanfic.

_This is basically just getting an idea as too who the main character is and what is happening to her. There will be more Harry in the next chapter! :)_

—-

**Jess is a 16 year old girl. She lives in Manchester with her family. She is the daughter of a very wealthy businessman and has everything she could ever ask for. However, Jess rarely see's her dad a lot as he is always traveling the world on business. Jess has straight long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She is roughly 5ft 8inches and has an average sized body. Jess has a twin brother called Calvin. Calvin has short brown hair and the same bright blue eyes as Jess. He is roughly 6ft and has an athletic built. Jess is very close to her mother called Cathy and knows that she can always talk to her. People always say that Jess and Calvin are so a like (mainly because they're twins) but the one thing that makes them different is that Calvin spends and gloats about how much money he has where as at times Jess wishes she didn't have it all. Jess has always found it hard to have a long term relationship because boys use her for her dads money. Which always leads to heartbreak. But could it all change when Jess finally meets someone in the same position as herself?**

—

September 2010 - Manchester.

Today was the day Calvin and Jess were saying goodbye to their friends from Manchester and getting ready to go to their new school in Surrey, South East London. Jess and Calvin were going to Boarding School.

(Flashback - July 2010) - Jess's POV.

_"Boarding School! Why boarding school? Just Why do we have to leave here in the first place? I refuse to go.' I shouted at my mother. She just told us that we were leaving our home in Manchester to go live in the suburbs of London? What was she thinking, and I wasn't even living in a home. I'll be stuck in a house with 20 other girls probably sharing two bathrooms. How am I going to survive?_

_"I'm sorry Jessie, it's only for a year though, just until we get the new house in America sorted." My mum replied trying to make it seem like a good thing. It wasn't. You see with my father always being out in america for 'business' he thought it would finally be a good idea to move the family out to america so that we will be closer together. I highly doubt it. He's having a house built out their for us in sunny California and has asked my mum to fly out now due to the house being finished soon and she needs to buy all the furniture and paint for it. Leaving Calvin and I at Boarding School._

September 2010 - Surrey

As I finally managed to unpack everything in my new boarding room, I was greeted by a girl who told me she was my roommate for the year. I was glad I had someone I would be bored to death if I didn't. Her name was Charley. She's from Miami, Florida and she has come to boarding school in London because her parents had 'had enough of her behaviour' Hopefully she's not a trouble maker.

While she was unpacking I opened up my Macbook and went on to the X Factor website playing One Directions - Torn video from last weeks episode of the X Factor at Judges houses.

"Who are they?" Charley asked as she wandered over to my computer.

"They're One Direction - A new boyband on the X Factor!" I said with a faint fangirl laugh and smile.

"They sound great! - Are they through to the live shows?" Charley asked hoping that I was going to reply with a yes

"They are indeed!" I smirked. "This was last weeks episode where they performed at Simon's house in Spain. I'm only re-watching it for the billionth time because I love their cover of Torn!"

Charley examined the screen for a few seconds looking at each boy individually.

"So…Do you have a favourite?" She finally asked.

This was the easiest answer for me. I'd been in love with this guys voice and looks since he first auditioned, and surprisingly he auditioned in Manchester! However I didn't to come across to fangirly and eager when replying to Charley. His beautiful tan he obviously had got in Spain glowed in the sun. His sea coloured eyes stood out by a mile. He had dimples which I bet anyday would fit a 5p coin in! And finally that hair… The brown curly hair that will make all girls bow down to him.

Snap out of it Jess, Charley's going to think you're some right psycho. And she probably did as well as she is now looking at me as if I've drop dead. Remember Jess just say his nice and calmly and you'll be fine.

"This one…" I pointed to the screen.

Charley looked for a few seconds before replying. I could tell she thought differently and that a different boy had caught her eye.

"What's his name?" Sheasked.

Okay Jess here it goes. Nothing to hard. No time to go all fangirly.

"His name is Harry Styles."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Not bad." Charley replied. Not bad? NOT BAD? What is she looking at? It's Harry styles. But in a good way, I guess it's a good thing that I won't have to battle for him with my room mate.

"So Charley, which one do you like then?" I asked. I saw her stare at the screen AGAIN. I don't know what she is looking at - they haven't changed since she last looked at them!

"Him! I love his blonde hair, although it is rather a bit long for my liking!" Charley replied. She was obviously talking about Niall. The cute irish leprechaun. He was decent looking but not as good as Harry!

"Niall eh? Have a thing for blondes boys with irish accents then?" I asked. Charley had blonde hair herself. Not as bright as Nialls but still blonde. It was just passed her shoulders. Charley was a little bit shorter than me, about 5ft 6 or 7 and she definitely had the stereotypical american skinny body! She had a glowing tan but to my dislike did not come from a can! Natural beauty she was and would definitely be a hit with the boys at this school.

"Niall? Never heard that name before" Charley let out a slight laugh. "Names don't matter anyway. All I know is that he is gorgeous!" She smiled and carried on unpacking while constantly repeating his name and attempting the irish accent several times.

It was around 3pm when we finally finished unpacking all of Charley's belongings and were settled into what would be our home for the next 10months.

We still had plenty of time left so we decided to get changed into something else and go exploring the town near the school. Whilst Charley was in the shower I opened up my wardrobe and picked out something to wear. Due to it being the end of summer and being in England the sun had left us and had brought us grey skys and what looked like a rain cloud! So I decided on wearing my jeans with a nude lace top. I grabbed my barbour jacket from the hanger on the back of the door and my black ugg boots from under my bed.

I placed my purse, phone and iPod into my bag and went over to the mirror to do my hair and make up. Nothing to much just a light bit of foundation and then quickly put my hair up into a messy ponytail.

Charley choose to wear roughly the same outfit as me except she wore her army boots and leather jacket and accessorized her outfit with a scarf. She wore her hair in a messy bun and put on some foundation and mascara with a bit of lip gloss and we were ready to go exploring.

We were now about 25minutes from school and were in a small little town. It was quite secluded and there weren't many people on the streets. We were walking along the high street and came across Jack Wills. After understanding that Charley had never been to or heard of Jack Wills before meant that I just simply had to take her inside.

As we were about to enter the shop we saw a big black Mercedes people carrier with all the windows blacked out. We didn't take much notice of it as we didn't think it would be relevant to us. That was until I realized who it belonged to…

—

**Harry's POV**

"Come on Louis, Hurry up!" I shouted up the stairs of the X Factor house, and surprisingly due to it's unnecessary size he didn't hear me and I got no reply. I quickly jogged up the stairs and went to open the door but bashed into Louis who was trying to run out of the door.

"Sorry mate, couldn't find my other shoe. All is well now, Let's go!" Louis eagerly rushed down the stairs and out of the door of the house. He was such a child at times and to think that he is the oldest in the band! Due to us being on X Factor and being part of the so called 'hottest new boy band' we had to travel in a black mercedes van, courtesy of Uncle Simon. I jumped in the back of the car with Louis and our driver, Preston began the car.

We were going to a small town just out of London to a place called Surrey. Niall and I attempted going to Jack Wills in Covent Garden yesterday but to our luck people already know of us and we got chased by girls for 10minutes! Meaning I couldn't go in. Hopefully the same thing won't happen today. I love the attention don't get me wrong it's just it's weird being chased by girls you don't know. But in a way I'm not complaining. Who wouldn't want hundreds of girls chasing after them? ;) As we were driving through Surrey we went past a school which reminded me of Hogwarts! It was huge. It had old Victorian buildings and about 20acres of land!

"What is that Preston?" Louis asked, after we both cluelessly stared at the building for a while.

"That Louis is a boarding school. Top notch, got to be earning at least a 6figure salary to be able to send your children there." He replied.

Great private school kids. I don't know a lot about them. But all I know is that the girls live off money and don't need a job when their older and all the boys care about is polo. I know it sounds stereotypical but it's what I heard. But on the plus side a lot of the girls there are usually extremely good looking. Might have to take a trip there one day with Niall. Couldn't take Lou he's to happy with his girlfriend Hannah. Pulling up to the shop it was about to rain so Louis and I quickly sprinted inside, to be welcomed by an empty Jack Wills and a couple of workers there who just stopped and stared.

"Urh.. Hi Guys! Welcome to Jack Wills. If you need any help today feel free to ask any of us." One of the guys said I simply replied with a nod and my cheeky smile to some of the girl workers. My god they were fit. We were walking round picking up a numerous amount of stuff to try on. I went to put something back and when I turned round it looked as if Louis and I had been joined by two girls in the store…

—-

**Jess's POV - In Jack Wills**

I walked inside and my guess was right. I froze to the spot literally. I tapped Charleys shoulder and hopefully it was quite enough I whispered to her,

"Harry Styles is in this shop. What am I meant to do?"

But me being me I wasn't quiet enough and within twenty seconds Harry Styles walked infront of me and before going to pay he quickly whispered in my ear whilst walking past.

"Act normal" He gave me that styles smirk flashing his dimples at me and a cheeky wink before paying. Charley looked and giggled before carrying on looking round the shop picking up a few things to try on.

I copied what she was doing on the opposite side of the shop just so I could purposely walk by Harry and see if he noticed me. He noticed me alright but in the silliest way possible.

**BAM**

As I was walking, Harry turned round after he had finished paying and knocked my phone purse out of his hand. He too dropped his phone and wallet. Louis was now in the car and so Harry quickly picked up his wallet and phone and left the shop. Quickly having time to turn around and give me a wink.

Was this the first and last time I was going to see Harry Styles? I thought it would be until…

I heard my phone ringing and went to answer it until I saw **'LIAM PAYNE CALLING'** on the screen. This has got to be a joke right? Until I realized. Harry had the same phone as me and currently I possessed Harry Styles phone.

I didn't know what to do until the phone vibrated again.

The screen read '1 New Message - Unknown Number' I studied the number carefully to figure out that it was my number and opened up the message.

**'Looks like I'm going to have to see you again clumsy ;) x'**

And at that point I realized that this would not be the last time I'd see Harry Styles and in a way I was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Monday Morning - Jess's POV.**

I turned the alarm off at 7:30am and threw my pillow at Charley to wake her up. We were both still in complete shock as too what happened this weekend. I still had Harrys phone; which was constantly receiving text messages and phone calls from people who were completely oblivious to the face that a 16 year old fangirl was in control of his phone. Harry had added his BBM Pin to my phone meaning I could text him from his. The band had been rehearsing this weekend for the first live show on Saturday and asked if I could meet him on Wednesday to finally exchange phones. Honestly, I don't think I could handle meeting him again.

I quickly put my hair up into a messy ponytail and got my uniform out of the wardrobe. I had to wear a navy blue skirt with a white shirt and a blue blazer. As usual it was raining so I put on tights and grabbed my black pumps from under my bed. I grabbed my black leather schoolbag which only consisted of my phone, iPod, Pencil Case and Planner because it was my first day and I had no books. I put a bit of light foundation on and some vaseline before leaving the room and going to breakfast.

Breakfast was eaten in the main dining room. I sat with Charley and Calvin. Plus Calvin's roommate Jake and their friend Luke. I had already become quite close to Luke and I felt I could go to him if I ever needed too. In some prospect Luke reminded me of Harry. He was roughly the same height if not taller than him. He had brown swishy hair - more like Louis'. His dark brown eyes stood out a lot in comparison to his beautiful natural tan. In reality if I couldn't have Harry which I knew I couldn't, I would easily be happy with Luke. Luke originally lived in Nottingham but moved to London because his dad got a new job. He was a great guy but the downside to him and most boys in this school was that they were your stereotypical private school boys. When they weren't in uniform they were covered in head to toe preppy clothes, talking none stop about rolex watches and which polo match they were attending next weekend. Don't get me wrong, some of the guys were great but I hate boasters. It's not even their money but they treat it as if it's never-ending. And that's just the boys. The girls here were 100% worse. I have never seen so much dyed hair and orange skin in my life! When I met some of the girls in my boarding house the other day they stood their and asked me 'What do your parents do for living? How much do they earn?' It was hell. There was one girl in particular who made it hell. Grace. The girl who pretty much has everything. But enough about her.

Whenever I tell someone that I've been to private school my entire life they always assume I'm a stuck up brat just like the rest of the people here. I wonder if Harry would treat me any differently if he found out I went here? Would he be like others?

_Flashback -July 2009._

_It was in the summer of 2009 that I finally realized that you had to be careful with boys when you have a wealthy father. I had been dating my boyfriend Kyle for 9months. We had a great relationship until the day I found out the real reason he was dating me. I was at a BBQ to end the summer when I caught Kyle making out with a girl in my friends room. Caught red handed he was. He told me that he had been cheating on me for 3 months and only stayed with me because I brought him nice gifts. It was horrible and since then I've never trusted boys the same._

**Harrys POV - Dance Studios, Covent Garden.**

Day 2 without my phone. I have to admit I felt pretty lonely without it. I missed texting all my girl mates from back home ;) The boys and I were practicing are stage layout for the first show on Saturday! I can't believe I've made it this far. I'm so great to be here but it's hard not being at home. I'm only 16. I've had to let a lot go. One thing that will never be the same are the girls. Louis is so lucky to have Hannah she is lovely and the fans already adore her. It's going to be the hard when it comes to finding a girl for me. I mean I've had girlfriends - I'm Harry Style for gods sake. But the truth is I'm scarred now. I'm scarred I'm going to end up going out with a girl that is dating me for all the wrong reasons. I want a girl that will be able to understand that I won't get to see her everyday of the week. Someone who the boy's will love and importantly the fans will love. I don't want to end up dating some girl who uses me for fame and most importantly money. If ever a girl dates me for money I will be heartbroken especially if I cared about them a lot. I don't think some girls understand what it's like when trying to find someone like that.

We were on our break and in my spare time I liked to investigate Jess's phone. In a none stalkerish way of course. I was surprised when I went onto her photos and didn't see hundreds of pictures of her in the mirror doing different and weird facial expressions. But by the pictures I saw she was gorgeous. Not perfect but then again who is? She wasn't like the girls I knew from back home. She didn't fake tan every other day and mask herself in make up. She was different. A good different.

I asked her if I could meet her on Wednesday too switch phones. I really did need it now. Only the boys knew what happened and if Simon found out he would flip. The last one must not have sent properly.

**Jess's POV - Maths Class.**

Maths. The one subject I can't do. I was in class with Luke and a girl called Esther. She too was staying in my boarding house. She was one of the funniest girls I've met and like Charley was naturally pretty. I really should be paying attention but instead the three of us were messing a round, getting the odd look off Mr. Jones every few minutes. I couldn't help but think of Harry every time I looked at Luke. Sounds crazy right? I don't even know Harry properly but he has my phone and I hope to god he doesn't look through it.

The three of us finally managed to settle down and do some work. Esther was talking to the guy on the other side of her throwing in a couple of flirtatious lines every so often. I could tell that Luke was about to ask me something, but his question was interrupted with the flashing of Harry's phone.

A BBM from my phone - Harry. I opened it up to quickly see what he wanted

**'Hey Jessie;) Can we meet on Wednesday to switch back phones, really need mine back now and plus the temptation to reply to all your texts is killing me:P x'**

Oh god. Without thinking I quickly sent a reply before Mr Jones caught me.

**'Sure Wednesday is fine. And don't worry if you reply to my texts, I can always drop a text to Uncle Simon informing him as to where your phone really is;)'**

Nothing but a bit of harmless flirting.

He replied but I waited till after class to read it. Luke nudged me again to see what I was smiling about.

"I'm seeing Harry again on Wednesday night to switch phones back." I said with a smile on my face hiding the fangirl smile that could appear at any moment. Luke however looked like he wanted to hit someone. Was he jealous?

"Wednesday night eh? You better have a good excuse." Was all he replied. What did he mean 'a good excuse?' Before I could ask the bell had rung and Luke left, leaving Esther and I in the classroom. I thought I'd ask Esther if she knew what he meant. I'll wait till we get in the corridor. It was break time anyway. We sat down and I told her the whole story of meeting Harry and the phone situation up to the part where Luke said 'a good excuse.'

"You idiot." Was all Esther replied. Clearly she knew what he meant.

"What Luke means is that it's a Wednesday which is a school day, meaning you can't leave the school unless you have a good excuse. And I don't think 'going to meet a soon to be teenage heartthrob because he has my phone' counts as a good excuse." I completely forgot about the rules and the fact that I was practically trapped in this place until Friday night. Looks like the only way of getting out of this place on Wednesday was if I sneak out. And that wasn't going to be easy.

**HARRYS POV - Covent Garden**

I still hadn't got a reply from Jess and she hadn't seen my message yet. Maybe she was busy or something. I really get paranoid at times. I was talking to Louis about it. He was really the only person I could talk to about this properly.

"Maybe she ran off to China and is selling your phone to pay for her flight back." Maybe I was wrong when I said I could talk to Louis. But maybe in a way, he was right? What if she isn't actually going to meet me and give me my phone back. That was until her phone vibrated.

1 BBM - I clicked on the message.

'**Hi Harry, Sorry I was in a lesson. Listen I know it sounds silly but I can't leave school on Wednesday to meet you. I can only do Saturday. Sorry x'**

What does she mean she 'can't leave school'? Everyone leaves school when the day ends. Unless… What if she goes to that Hogwarts looking school Preston told us about? I mean I saw her in the town right next to it.

Enough contemplating Harry and reply.

**'Oh I really need it Wednesday. I could come to your school that night and get it off you?'**

**'Umm sure. But the only thing Harry is that it's going to be hard. I'm not supposed to be out of school at night. I'll find a way for you. I promise'**

She best keep that promise.

**Jess's POV**

I couldn't tell him I went to private school; although he probably guessed it by now. He's probably judging me right now and he doesn't even know me. He was going to find out anyway. I texted him the address of the school and told him to meet me in the woodlands opposite. This wasn't going to be easy. I hadn't even been at the school a week and I could already be kicked out. I was going to need help. There was only one person who would help me and it was Luke.

**Harry's POV**

I was right she goes to that ridiculous boarding school. Great I was dealing with a snob. I'd have to figure a way out of the house on Wednesday and get down there. Niall agreed to come with me as Louis' gone to see Hannah. We could just say we want to go to Jack Wills.

**'I guess we're going to be like Ninjas on Wednesday. Maybe you should wear a black leotard;)'** I thought I'd start getting cocky with her. It's one of my best qualities.

**'It's going to be hard and dangerous Harry. If I get caught I'm out of school. I'm putting my whole education on the line for you Harry.'**

Let's just hope she doesn't get caught then.


End file.
